A Vampire's Kiss
by Genie in Wonderland
Summary: What if Benny was the one who was bitten by Erica instead of Rory and Benny and Ethan are complete strangers to one another whilst Rory and Ethan are best friends. And see if Benny and Ethan fall in love in A Vampire's Kiss (yes i know very cheesy summary don't kill me because of it please. M in future wanted to be safe in case i wrote something possibly M rated :D)
1. Benny

**A/N: This is my first story and I hope it's not terrible if you guys could tell me what I am doing that is making my story terrible or completely unreadable please comment and tell me how to make the next stories better thanks :D.**

**-Genie**

**Summary: What if Benny was the one that was bitten by Erica (or is it Erika if it is tell me so I can fix it) instead of Rory, and Ethan and Benny aren't the inseparable best friends but, instead just total strangers whilst Rory and Ethan are the inseparable best friends (Ethan and Benny already knew they were gay and Rory knows Ethan is)**

**A Vampire's Kiss**

Benny's POV

Hi my name is Benny Weir and I just so happen to be a gay vampire. I know what you're thinking "He's a….HOMOSEXUAL!" just kidding you're most likely thinking about how I am a vampire. I was turned a few years back in my hometown White Chapel I was about to start high school and this happened before I realized I was gay so what I did was extremely stupid so bear with me.

**FLASHBACK**

3 Years Ago I was a regular human nerd who somehow I was invited to a high school party and for some reason I didn't question it yes I know I'm an idiot. Well it happened to be a vampire party that I went to because of a girl. (I know I'm the worst gay guy ever.) Apparently she and I (Erica and I) were on the menu. In the end she was turned and she turned me then I turned this random kid it's all fuzzy. Once I told my grandmother who just so happens to be an Earth Priestess very convenient by the way. We moved somewhere in the states no clue where didn't care enough. Grandma decided randomly for us to move back so I could graduate from White Chapel high school don't why that's how I became a vampire.

**FLASHBACK (I DON'T THINK THAT WAS ONE) OVER**

Now I'm back in White Chapel to go to high school for some reason Grandma still won't tell me why seriously why won't she tell me?! **(I felt like the ! and ? were necessary)** Anyways I've been a vampire for a few years and have gotten used to it and no I am not the fucking Edward Cullen Twilight vampires that fucking shimmer and I apparently feel very strongly about this. The vampire "symptoms" are being the sun tan lotion companies best customer, being able to eat human food but it does taste like cardboard well more than usual, the drinking of human blood and the blood lust that happens nearly every five minutes when I'm stressed which is extremely annoying**, **beingextremely strong which means I could potentially kill everyone if I ever decided to play a sport good thing I never really liked sports anyways. I have really good hearing which is one of the reasons why I **NEVER **go to horror movies the screams are bloody murder to my ears and dog whistles, they're horrible things. I'm immortal so I can't die **EVER** which means I have to look seventeen forever bouncers will be my worst enemies when I turn twenty-one. Being a vampire is lonely but I'll just have to get over it and every illness I could ever have asthma, bad vision ect are gone forever. So to recap I'm a seventeen year old vampire who has to relive high school and can never be a jock, can't ever bring a guy to a horror flick, can't go to dog parks unless I want to seem insane and will most likely never be able to spend forever with anyone since I will outlive them by centuries being a vampire sucks. No pun intended :D.

So todays the day I start high school at White Chapel High (I'm not sure that's the real name of the school but bear with me) all I got say is extremely original name never would have thought of something like that in over a million years hopefully you noticed the use of sarcasm but, back to the to the topic I was getting ready for my first day and I saw this really cute boy from my window and might I say he is the cutest most adorable thing I have ever seen I hope I can see him again and ask him out and maybe do some nasty things ;) '_Don't Benny use some of your very little amount of common sense and stop thinking with your dick!'_ sometimes I really hate my brain _'I heard that!' _Damn it I'm gunna be late better drive to school because apparently I can't fly to school. _'Stupid Humans'._

I just entered the school and I fear for the bell for two reasons, one because I have no clue where I'm going and two the bell will hurt my extremely good hearing. As I'm trying to find my locker I see the cute boy from earlier talking to this weird blonde kid that's for some reason talking about The Hulk vs. Thor and as I heard that I had a very manly inner happy squeal he's a geek to! I found out my locker is right next to his yay! I casually and inconspicuously look at his schedule and it's the exact same as mine so I turned to him and said "Hi I'm new here and don't have a clue as to where any of my classes are could you possibly point me in the right direction?" and after that I heard the most angelic voice ever and no I am not exaggerating about his voice he said "Sure no problem can I see your schedule?" and after I handed it to him he said "Cool you have the same schedule as me and my friend Rory I'm Ethan by the way" _'Wow a beautiful name for beautiful face' _I heard him say "Thanks" and start blushing _'Did I say that out loud?'_ I heard him say "Yea" Oops I did it again (hehe) I've really got to stop doing that. "I'm Benny" I say to the really cute guy he just smiles at me and says "We've got class in a few so we should start heading over there" his friend and I agree and start walking towards the class then this dude comes out of nowhere and yells "Hey faggot" at Ethan my vampire instincts scream protect him and kill the guy so stupid me yells "How bout you stop being a huge dick which is something I "Oh no" and he then tries to punch me but I catch his fist and say in a murderous tone "Stay away for him, don't look at him, don't even think about him" and I push him to the ground and return to Ethan and Rory. Ethan just thanks me and Rory stares in awe. Today is a good day.


	2. Ethan

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update I didn't know if anyone would be interested in my story and people wouldn't care but thank you to Bethan Forever and to MBAV fan for the sweet comments inspired me to continue this story so THANK YOU and I'll try to make the next chapters longer (I hope) and I apologize in advance for really dumb overly sarcastic jokes I'm watching FRIENDS whilst writing and I'll try to be better with grammar problems and I noticed all the mistakes I made in the first chapter and they should all be in this I hope **

**-Genie**

**Summary: What if Benny was the one that was bitten by Erica (or is it Erika if it is tell me so I can fix it) instead of Rory, and Ethan and Benny aren't the inseparable best friends but, instead just total strangers whilst Rory and Ethan are the inseparable best friends (Ethan and Benny already knew they were gay and Rory knows Ethan is) **

**A Vampire's Kiss**

Ethan's POV

Hi my name is Ethan Morgan and I'm a homosexual high school student who is extremely average. And I'm a total nerd and I have guys swarming around me. I wish the only thing I get is total assholes calling me faggot and pushing me into my locker which is always so much fun. My best friend is Rory Keaner who also is bullied but the bullies just love to pick on the gay guy. I do have a type and standards thank you very much. My type is tall, dark hair, smiles, nerdy, protective, and dominate ;). For some reason I like the idea of being taken care of instead of taking care of someone. I know I must sound like a total slut but as my best friend Rory puts it "Innocent and cute" so I look for a guy who is willing to take care of me. I think this is a good enough introduction don't you think?

Right now I'm getting ready for the first day of school and I see a shirtless (couldn't resist adding that in) guy who is just my type and has a six pack he is so hot! I hope he's gay I so wanna date that guy if I keep thinking this then I'm gunna get hard and it will be so awkward in the car will Rory. He drives me to school. On the way to school we talk about need stuff as usual and I tell him about the guy from the window. "So are you gunna ask him out anytime soon?" he asks me "Really do you see asking out anybody at all do you not know me?" I reply. All he does is laugh at what I say as we enter the student parking lot. And I have never heard of a war story worse then what goes down in the student parking lot. For example turning signals don't bother I'm physic and know where your going.(I total stole that from Struck By Lightning by Chris Colfer if you haven't heard of it, it is truly an incredible book it's also on Netflix with Rebel Williams check it out please) After getting safelyish out of the student parking lot we make it into the hallway and to our lockers I see hot window guy walking towards us as we're talking about The Hulk vs Thor he's never gunna find me attractive my life sucks. I feel a tap on my shoulder and a sexy voice say "Hi I'm new here and don't have a clue as to where any of my classes are could you possibly point me in the right direction?" and I say "Sure no problem can I see your schedule?" after he handed it to me I say that we all had the same schedule and I say "Cool you have the same schedule as me and my friend Rory I'm Ethan by the way." I hear him say "Wow beautiful name for a beautiful face." And I blush and say "Thanks" and he starts blushing and says "Did I say that out loud?" and I say "Yea". He says "I'm Benny" all I can think is sexy name for a sexy face and I didn't say that out loud thankfully and YAY HE'S GAY I THINK! I smile and say "We've got class in a few so we should start heading over there." We all start to walk over there then this dick yells "Hey faggot!" joy not this again and I hear Benny say "How bout you stop being a huge dick something I highly doubt you have and pick on someone your own size!" OMG he's defending me it's so sweet and sexy at the same time. Everyone "Ohh"s then he tries to punch Benny but his fist is caught by Benny and I hear him say in an almost murderous tone "Stay away from him, don't look at him, don't even thing about him if I see you anywhere near him I will rip your head off." He practically growls at the guy shoves him in the ground and I thank him while Rory stares in awe. Today is a good day


End file.
